To Win Her
by dangitsesshomaru
Summary: Life gets complicated and friendship crumble when a new transfer student comes into the picture. The best of friends are forced to wonder what is more important: friendship or pursuing the girl of their dreams.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Enter Inuyasha

The raven haired girl nervously bit her lower lip as she glanced around the room. All she saw were hundreds of other students in their clean and pressed uniforms. Another glance around the room and she still didn't see any familiar faces. With a sigh she hugged her planner to her chest and made her way towards one of the empty tables.

She sat down checked her phone for any messages. Nothing. He had promised he would meet her. She looked around and she still didn't spot him. She rolled her eyes and humphed "He even told me he would use my 'stench' to find me." Her thoughts stumbled over the encounter she'd had with him while she nervously kept peering around. She began to wonder if she should have trusted the word of half demon she had just met.

Kagome smoothed out her uniform skirt and sighed again; it was probably going to be a really awkward first day for her then. She gazed up at the windows and squinted as a ray went straight into her eyes. She let her thoughts run on how out of place she was going to be now that she didn't have anyone she actually knew around her.

Calloused hands brought her out of her pessimistic thoughts as someone grabbed her around the waist. Kagome froze in annoyance, wondering about the limits teenage boys placed on personal space these days. When she was about to growl out a command for the boy grabbing her from behind to release her, she slightly turned her head and noticed light reflect off of silver hair. Her eyes glanced cautiously up to the person holding her and sighed. It was the half demon boy from the other day. She paused and backtracked. Wait, he's here? He didn't lie?

The boy gave her a fanged smirk and poked her in the side, causing her to giggle. Kagome peeked over his form and noticed a few other boys. She smiled at them shyly, guessing them to be his friends. They walked over to Kagome, staring at her oddly. Like starved dogs around a fluffy, innocent squirrel. Inuyasha's friends introduced themselves while he gazed down at Kagome. Then, when one of them spoke, Kagome choked on her saliva.

"He lied about your eyes. He said they were like a storm, but they're completely orgasmic." The boy had glimmering eyes and tanned skin with a pretty dazzling smirk Kagome had yet to notice because she was having a coughing fit. She looked to her left at Inuyasha and saw his smirk fade.

He moved towards the boy and yelled in his face, "Shut the fuck up Bankotsu!" Kagome blushed, knowing that life in this school would always hold some form of entertainment.

Kagome stood up from her seat and went over to Bankotsu. She looked up at him and said, "Thanks I guess," and laughed. "Are you guys all going to class?"

"Yeah, we started prep two weeks ago, so we're all settled," Inuyasha answered. "Are you going to the main office to get your schedule sorted out?"

Kagome nodded and picked her planner up from the table. "Well I guess I'll see you guys around…" Kagome turned towards the doors but Inuyasha's voice stopped her.

"Wanna have lunch with us? You know with it being your first day and all…" he started.

Kagome turned around and with a smile responded, "I'd like that." She walked out and followed the hanging signs to the main office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Enter Miroku

A boy with star-dusted hair looked down the staircase all the way from the third floor. Classmates greeted him as they passed and half demon barely acknowledged them with a lazily glance and a barely-there nod.

He was too preoccupied sifting through different scents trying to find someone. He sifted though smells and artificial scents until he caught the exotic scent mixture of verbena and coconut. Recognizing the scent, he jumped down two flights and landed in front of the girl he had just been looking for.

"Kagome…" The girl looked up from her seat on the banister.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha! What's up?" The raven-haired girl directed a smile towards her classmate while slipping a hand through her hair.

His firm voice command trailed over to the girl leaning over the wooden handrail.

"Don't. Move" he said. Blue eyes widened as the soft, yet commanding tone settled and she complied. Kagome froze her body, but tilted her head towards the boy. His fierce golden eyes bored into her soft blues, causing her to gulp. "The droplets are falling from the darkness!" he yelled.

Kagome opened her mouth to question his sanity when a boy popped out from around the side doors. He sported a track jacket and a very faded but attractive pair of jeans while holding muddied and checkered _Vans_ in his hands.

"What he means to say is that your clip is falling from your hair," He supplied. Then in his mind added _that I would love to run my hands through_.

Kagome reached up and grabbed her hair teardrop hairclip. She looked down at it wondering why Inuyasha went all poetic about it. Ah, who knows these days.

While smiling, he continued, "I'm Miroku. You probably know me. I ride the same train as you."

"Oh, do we ride the same train?" Kagome focused her attention on her new acquaintance, Miroku. He nodded his head and responded.

"Yea, so what do you think of the color purple?" Kagome stared at the boy, wondering why he was walking around with fuzzy socks and randomly asking her about a book.

"Well, the book mad me cry but I got the message of the importance of self expression," she supplied. "And I really liked Alice walker's diction."

Miroku looked wide eyed at the girl and coughed, "Uh…I meant the color, you know, crayons and stuff." Miroku gently smiled and pointed down at his fluffy _purple _socks.

Blushing in realization, Kagome looked back up to his eyes and playfully replied, "Their fetching! But I really do like the book."

Inuyasha looked between the two, angrily realizing Kagome's attention was not on him.

"Kagome!" No answer, she was still complimenting Miroku's socks and talking about how she loved some purple shit. Finally having enough of him being ignored, Inuyasha smirked and reached for Kagome's skirt hem.

Feeling something touching her skirt, Kagome paused to look down. She started laughing when her eyes came in contact with a clawed hand pretending to flick of some dust.

"And what are you doing?" Kagome asked mirthfully.

Inuyasha smirked, "Just making sure you're skirts safe."

"Jeez Inuyasha, don't get your panties in a twist!" Inuyasha sent a glare towards Miroku, who had just ruined the moment he might have had with Kagome.

In reference to Miroku's earlier explanation about the droplets, Inuyasha countered: "Well Miroku, next time I think I'll explain what I mean by myself. Thank you very much!" The boys continued to size each other up, unnerving Kagome.

"Uh, I see you two know each other…sports rivals?"

Inuyasha tore his eyes from Miroku to look at Kagome's worried features to leaf out, "Actually, we're best of friends."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Enter Kouga

Inuyasha tapped his pencil, waiting for the monotone lecture of the old man to end. He's had it up to his ears with stupid teachers. He stared down at his desk, completely immersed in his own boredom. That is, until a sharp kick to his shin caused him to cry out.

"Fuck!" The class turned around at the loud exclamation, while the teacher continued with his lecture, oblivious to the lack of concentration. _Wow_, Inuyasha thought, _he must be retarded not to have heard that. _

Inuyasha flipped off the students still staring at him, causing some to grumble under their breath or hurriedly turn around. Turning to his left, Inuyasha glared at his friend who was so kind to give him a nice hard jolt in the leg.

With a glare he asked, "So…Miroku…do you mid telling me what the FUCK that was about?"

Miroku turned mischievous eyes and pointed to the door with his chin. Inuyasha was just ready to call in his special assistants, his handy dandy awesome claws, when something horrendously arousing hit him. That scent. It was all around him, coming nearer and becoming more defined.

Inuyasha clenched his hands, feeling the pulse of the scent coming closer. The teacher's monotone voice stopped when a soft knock was heard on the door. In walked the girl from the staircase, and all of the guys in the class stared, much to the chagrin of the few girls trying to get their attention. _Damn_, Inuyasha thought. _He hears a soft ass knock but he doesn't hear my cussing._

"Can I help you with something miss?" The teacher asked, his glasses sliding down his crooked nose. One of the guys sitting on the right side of the room murmured elbowed his friend and whispered to him, "Damn, the things I'd like to help her with." His friend responded with a laugh and a fist bump.

Kagome bowed to the teacher and introduced herself as "Higurashi Kagome, I'm a transfer student from the Morimoto school of technology." She offered him a white slip of paper. The teacher pushed the glasses further up his nose and nodded. He went over to his desk and signed the bottom. He handed it back to her and directed the girl to a desk in the back.

Kagome smiled and headed off to the back corner and placed her messenger bag on the side of her desk.

"Psst!" Kagome jerked her head to the left and was met with three pairs of eyes staring at her. She only paid attention to the one calling to her though.

"Meet me at locker 52 after class. Okay?" A boy with messy brown hair and cerulean eyes prompted Kagome while she stared at him with a confused look. "I'm Kouga, don't worry all I need is to give you the class sweater for the new students." As he flashed her a grin, Kagome directed a shy smile towards him and nodded her head.

Two pencils fell to the floor with a dull 'thud' as their owners watched the exchange between Kagome and their friend Kouga. Miroku and Inuyasha unknowingly glared at Kouga for being such a pest and appointing himself to give Kagome some new sweater.

Miroku leaned towards Inuyasha's chair and whispered, "Man, we don't have class sweaters. Do we?'

Inuyasha glared while simultaneously digging his claws into the wooden desk and shook his head in the negative. He spat out one word that he would soon be saying to many guys that would try to get the girl he had set his sights on.

"No. But what's the sneaky bastard up to?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Enter Bankotsu

"Locker 48, 49. Cha-ching! 50!" she exclaimed.

Kagome stopped in front of the locker the Kouga guy had asked to meet at. She lifted her finger to lightly play over the numbers and feel the texture of the metal between her fingertips. She liked touching things. She was also pretty excited about getting her new class sweater. She'd never had one before.

Thinking out loud she said, "I wonder what color the class sweater is."

Her head whipped to the right when she suddenly heard many loud clanking sounds.

Squinting with her eyes down the hallway, she finally registered a shape coming closer and closer. Finally after walking past five classrooms, the shaded image became clearer.

A long, black, braid swished back and forth while a slender yet strong, masculine finger trailed down the lockers, hitting every lock. _So that's where the clanking sound was coming from…guess he liked touching things too_. The boy had a swagger to his walk, making his washed jeans look really good. His eyes were closed, yet his finger continued to hit every lock.

Kagome wondered if he was planning on bumping into her. When he was at locker 51, he stopped, and opened his eyes.

The boy's deep azure eyes lingered on the new face.

"I don't know you. Well, formally at least." Kagome blinked at the blunt statement and smiled. They'd met earlier that week but hadn't had a real solid introduction.

"Neither do I. I'm Kagome, I just transferred here." The boy glanced at her extended hand and grasped it with a light squeeze.

"I'm Bankotsu. I can tell you're not from here."

Kagome kindly returned the squeeze and genuinely wondered how he knew.

"How'd you know?" Bankotsu gave her a look.

"Isn't it obvious? You shook my hand." Kagome looked at him blankly. Bankotsu continued, "It's a Western custom."

Kagome puffed up at his explanation and responded with a mumble. "Acting like it's a bad thing, sheesh."

Bankotsu raised an eyebrow at her and then turned to look at the locker number. "Uh, why are you at this locker?"

Thinking it was his usual manner, Kagome quickly explained, "A guy named Kouga told me he was going to give me the class sweater and to meet-"

Kagome was quickly cut off as Bankotsu started laughing. She stared at him, wondering how a person could be so rude, when he explained himself.

"Sorry to burst your bubble baby, but we don't have class sweaters."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Enter Sesshomaru

"Sesshomaru, is this the end of your presentation?"

"Yes." Golden eyes stared down at the scrawny teacher, trying to make him dissolve into smoke. Ah, those were the good old days.

The teacher eyed his student and shivered, and motioned for his student to take his seat.

"Very well done now Sesshomaru!" Receiving a glare from the said student, the teacher coughed and continued, "Since that was the last of our Current World issues presentations, class is dismissed."

Cries of "Yes!" riddled throughout the classroom as students piled into the halls, thankful they were only held in ten minutes later than the rest of the school.

Sesshomaru slid his books into his messenger bag and collected his USB and graph poster. With a nod to the teacher, he left the classroom.

_If only life wasn't so routine. Hn, this school is a routine, it is impossible for something exceptional to occur. _With a flash of silver, Sesshomaru landed in front of his locker.

Checking his pockets for a pen, he came out empty-handed. Nose twitching, he caught the scent of his brother and smirked. His brother always had plenty of pens.

Like a silver blur, he ran after the scent, sure of himself, until he barreled into a fluff of black. As always, the regal Sesshomaru flipped and landed on his feet, while the girl, or as he previously address her, the ball of black fluff, landed unceremoniously on her butt.

"Girl." Kagome looked up at him, her hand unconsciously rubbing her abused bottom.

"Heh, sorry about that," she apologized. "I was rushing to get to class. Stupid Kouga and his stupid imaginary class sweaters! Making me almost late!" Sesshomaru stared at the girl who was getting up and took a tentative sniff at her. His eyes focused on her as he inhaled her being.

"Eeep!" Without a warning, Kagome was pinned to Kouga's locker, which she was trying to get away from.

"Hey, why is your nose in my neck?" Sesshomaru just growled and kept sniffing.

"You smell different"

Kagome looked down at his silver hair and nodded, confused on whether or not that explained his actions.

"Are you human?" Kagome nodded in affirmation. Sesshomaru continued his questioning. "Why do you smell like a demon?"

Kagome stilled at that, but responded sincerely, "I don't know." She awkwardly got up and looked up at the crazy demon. "Sorry, but I need to get to class. Don't want to disappoint and all." With a rush of silky black hair, she left the curious demon that for the first time in his life couldn't remember his initial purpose. He didn't like it.


End file.
